(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a moisture-remover and a moisture-removing apparatus for absorbing a moisture within a room, condensing the absorbed moisture and discharging the condensed moisture out of a system through a moisture-removing structure.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
In order to remove a moisture from an air, an adsorption method, in which a moisture in an air is taken in an asbestos paper, sheet paper, cloth and the like impregnated with a moisture-absorbing material in the form of adsorbed water has been used in addition to a cooling moisture content reduction method, in which an air is circulated and cooled to condense a moisture thereby removing the moisture, and a compression cooling method, in which an air is compressed and cooled to condense a moisture thereby removing the moisture.
However, of the above described conventional moisture-removing methods the former two methods have a disadvantage in that large facilities are required for the cooling and compression since the circulation must be produced within a vacant portion of a room.
Accordingly, an idea that if a differential pressure is given by a vacuum pump to pass an air containing a moisture through a minute hole having a diameter of about 10 .ANG., the moisture can be taken out in the form of condensed water has been proposed (Proc. 4th. Int. Drying Symp (Kyoto), Vol. 2, 1984, pp. 712 to 718) but that idea has never been practiced yet since a penetrating structure is difficult to produce and water can not be taken out until the vacant portion of the room is decompressed nearly to a vacuum.
On the contrary, it is necessary in the absorption method only to use an asbestos paper, a sheet paper, a cloth and the like impregnated with a moisture-absorbing agent. Accordingly, the absorption method has an advantage in that it is convenient while a problem occurs in that a moisture taken in from a moisture-suction side is liquefied within voids and then transferred to a moisture-discharge side in the form of water, whereby the moisture-absorbing property, that is to say the moisture-removing property, cannot be held for a long time.